Judas
by thetreasure11
Summary: One Shot!  What does Hermione cling to on her birthday?  Rated M for language and just to be on the safe side


**Judas**

Description: This is a songfic based on the Lady Gaga song Judas. Takes place one year after the defeat of Voldemort.

Disclaimer: All characters, spells, locations, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and her publisher. This plot is based loosely on the Lady Gaga song Judas. I do not own Harry Potter or Judas.

A/N: This one shot is a sincere apology to the readers and reviewers of my last fanfic _One Girl Revolution_ which I have not updated in a long time. I've had some writer's block with it which led me to write this. Please enjoy.

**September 19****th**

Ginny sat on her bed and looked over her latest creation standing in front of her grinning from ear to ear. She had done it! The girl before her was completely unrecognizable. Her long brown hair had been tamed and gently pulled back to cascade is waves down her back. Her eyes glittered from behind a silver mask that matched her chain mail and plate armor that was spelled to give off a faint white glow. A small red skirt matched the cross on her chest perfectly and a pair of silver knee high boots completed the outfit. "Hermione," Ginny exclaimed as she stood and turned her towards a mirror, "you look gorgeous!"

Hermione's hands shot self-consciously to her hair. "You think so, Ginny? Couldn't I just wear the visor?" she asked hopefully. She hadn't wanted to go to this masquerade at all, but Ginny had whined and when that didn't work had reminded her that it was her duty as Head girl to attend all school events and set an example for the other students. "No! Your face is too pretty to completely cover up." Ginny did a slow turn, showing off her white floor length 1920's starlet gown that showed almost too much cleavage and had a slit from hem to thigh. Hermione smiled and handed her best friend the long black gloves and the small black mask that went with her costume. "Oh Ginny, Harry won't know what hit him!"

* * *

><p>The two young women walked arm in arm down the stone staircase to the Gryffindor common room where Harry was waiting, standing by the fireplace. Ginny ran to him the moment her foot hit the floor and hugged him tightly. "Hiya Harry" she said when she finally let go. Harry looked down at her with his jaw open like she was the first woman he'd ever seen. "Uh, um….hey Gin." Hermione walked over and hugged Harry a little more gently than Ginny had. "Try not to drool." She whispered as she let him go. Harry shut his mouth and nodded at her. "Hermione, doesn't he look handsome?" Hermione had to agree with Ginny; Harry looked good in an old fashioned double breasted pin stripe suit. The black with white stripes and the white tie looked good on him. "Very."<p>

Harry blushed. "So, shall we go?" He asked, offering his arm to Ginny. Ginny didn't take it and looked around the common room. "Where's Ron?" Harry looked uncomfortable and glanced quickly at Hermione who sighed. "Ron and I….that is to say…we were never really official and…" Ginny got the message. "Is he dating Lavender again?" Harry nodded. Ginny mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'I'm about ready to curse that stupid git.' Hermione laughed though it sounded a bit forced. "You can curse him later Ginny. Harry, you have a beautiful girl next to you and a dance to attend." Harry feigned confusion and looked between his ginger girlfriend and his brunette best friend. "Which one?"

* * *

><p>The three of them stood outside the room of requirement where the dance was being held (the great hall was still undergoing repairs) waiting to be announced by an excited professor Flitwick. When it came the trio's turn to be announced Hermione hung back. Ginny sent her a questioning look and Hermione said "It's your time to shine." Flitwick looked expectantly at the couple. "Pseudonyms please." "Douglas Fairbanks and Joan Crawford." Harry replied. Flitwick picked up a spelled megaphone and repeated "Mr. Douglas Fairbanks and Ms. Joan Crawford!" Hermione snickered. It was doubtful anyone in the magical community knew of the two muggle film stars he was referring to, but it hardly mattered, people were already staring at the handsome couple as they entered the room.<p>

Hermione watched them for a moment, the way they held hands, the way they looked at each other. It was exactly what she had wanted with Ron but she couldn't bring herself to feel jealous of them. Professor cleared his throat. "Your pseudonym please miss." Hermione had to smile at him. He didn't recognize her and she found herself enjoying the anonymity. "Joan" she replied softly. Professor Flitwick raised his megaphone again and called "Miss Joan" as she strode into the room. Hermione didn't notice the hushed whispers that followed her as she walked around the edge of the dance floor or the eyes that lingered along her perfectly shaped figure.

One particular pair of cold blue grey eyes actually caught her attention. A tall wiry male sitting at one of the many small round tables near the stage was watching her. She eyed him carefully. It had to be Malfoy, the Head Boy. Sure he'd dyed his hair black and true he was wearing a red mask and there were two small horns sprouting on his forehead at his hairline, but she had no doubt it was him. His eyes, and the way his feet were propped carelessly on the table made it obvious. When he saw her looking him over his lips twitched and he stood. Hermione let her eyes trail from black cape hanging from his broad shoulders, to black vest and red shirt covering his flat chest and stomach, to his slim hips hugged by matching black trousers.

He walked towards her, plucking a crimson rose from its vase on the buffet table as he passed. When he reached her he held out the rose with a flourish. "For you Joan of Arc. A thorny flower for a thorny woman." Not exactly a compliment, Hermione thought as she accepted the flower, careful not to let the thorns tear her hand. She noticed he had not been so cautious because a jagged red line marked his thumb. "You should know better than to pick such a flower. And who are you? The prince of hell himself?" Malfoy smirked. "Not quite although I will be spending an eternity with him."

Hermione broke the rose's stem and placed it in her hair. Malfoy muttered a spell to make the rose stay in place then offered her his arm. "Dance with me." Hermione couldn't help it. She knew it was Malfoy and she knew he wouldn't be doing this if he knew who she really was but he was so handsome and so charming, and it wasn't like there was a slow song playing. She placed her hand on his arm and he led her to the center of the floor. They moved well together. Hermione was never a bad dancer, but he was incredible and guided her body into the most intricate turns and steps she had ever done in her life.

The song ended and Hermione felt disappointed, like a child who didn't get exactly what they wanted for Christmas, but her disappointment was short lived because Malfoy didn't let go of her and a slow song began to play. Warm brown eyes wrapped in silver met cool blue wrapped in red as he pulled her closer and waltzed with her. Hermione felt lighter than air, better than if she were dancing on a cloud. She felt like she was falling in love. Malfoy pulled her tight against him and whispered in her ear "Tell me who you really are." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. "You'll find out at midnight if you're still with me." Midnight would end the spell on everyone's masks and with the unmasking came the end of the dance.

Malfoy had slowly danced her off the dance floor and when she opened her eyes they were standing in the corner, still holding each other. "Let's get out of here." He gripped her hand and was leading her out of the room when she was bathed in a pool of light and she heard Ginny's voice coming from the stage. "Would Her-, would Joan come up to the front please. We have a surprise for her." Hermione looked at her masked companion, asking with her eyes for him to accompany her. To her dismay he let go of her hand and tilted his head towards the stage. Hermione exhaled and walked past her peers, still covered in the magical spotlight and stood in front of the stage and a grinning Ginny.

"Tonight is Joan of Arc's birthday, (Oh, you didn't think we forgot now did you?) and as a little present, the Weird Sisters, give them a hand guys!" The room was flooded with applause for a minute before Ginny got everyone's attention again. "The Weird Sisters have offered to let Joan sing with their magical instruments!" Another round of applause as Hermione was pulled onstage by the lead singer and the drummer of Weird Sisters. Hermione blushed hot. "Ginny!" she whispered, "I've never sung in public before!" Ginny just beamed and whispered "Don't worry; no one knows it's you, and you'll do great!" Ginny walked off stage with the Weird Sisters as they spelled their instruments to temporarily play the music Hermione thought of.

She was bloody terrified. What was she going to sing? Most of the songs were muggle songs. Well, at least no one here would know if she messed up. She thought of Malfoy and his costume and the instruments began to play. Hermione was singing 'Judas'! She didn't have the original singer's edgy tone, but the magical microphone helped by giving her voice a slightly synth quality. By the time she reached the bridge she'd almost completely forgotten about all the other people in the room. All she could think about was the song and the man who made her so…passionate!

When she finished her final note there was a sea of costumed wizards in front of her, whistling cheering, clapping. She their masked faces and didn't see him there. She walked off stage a little deflated until someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the stage. "How did you know I was dressed up as Judas?" Hermione smiled up at his confused expression "I didn't until now." Malfoy frowned. " So who are you in love with? France?" Hermione shook her head and in a totally un-Hermione move slid her arms around his waist and stuck her hands in the back pockets of his trousers. "I cling to Judas." Then his lips were on hers and it was perfect. He tasted like butter beer and male. She was intoxicated by him and she wanted more.

Then he was gone from her lips and holding her hand, leading her once more towards the door to the room of requirement. She knew she should stop him then, go back to her friends, but his kiss had hinted at something more than she'd ever felt and she wanted it. It wasn't the sloppy kisses she'd shared with Ron or the feeling of affection. His lips promised skillful passion if there was such a thing. She let him lead her out of the ballroom, down the stairs and out onto the grounds. She was having trouble breathing and about to protest at the pace he set when he stopped and held her to him for a bone melting kiss.

It wasn't fair! How could one person smell, feel, taste so good all at once? And why did it have to be Malfoy, the person who would never ever do this again because she wasn't 'pureblood'? The thought made her cling to his shoulders and kiss him back with all the more intensity. If she couldn't have this again, she would have to treasure now. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her, both breathing erratically. His hands were roaming and caressing her back. Her hands were gently massaging his shoulders.

Hermione was the first to speak "So what did you have in mind?" He looked her in the eyes and she felt her breath catch. It was like he was searching her eyes for an answer. "I honestly hadn't thought beyond getting you alone." Judas's hand reached up and cupped her cheek. She couldn't think of him as Malfoy anymore. The last name of her childhood enemy did not belong with this handsome man holding her. "What would you like to do?" Hermione asked, mirroring his action. Judas turned his head and kissed her palm. "Would you do me the honor of a moonlight stroll around the lake?"

It seemed like the simplest thing in the world. The pair of them walking arm in arm around the lake, pausing occasionally to kiss or to look at the stars. They talked about impersonal things, like quiditch and places they liked to visit in Hogsmead as they made their way back to where they had started. Hermione sighed and looked down at her hand on his arm. In the darkness her armor was casting a faint white glow that his dark clothing seemed to absorb. They were opposites, even in costume and when the spell holding their masks on faded at midnight everything good and wonderful that happened here tonight would be nothing more than a dream.

Her companion frowned and looked down at her silent form as they walked. "You seem depressed. I thought you were enjoying yourself." Hermione brought her thoughts back to the present. "I was; I am enjoying myself. I was just thinking how sad it is that we can't do this again." Judas seemed puzzled by this. "Why can't we?" Hermione tried to think of the best of explaining it without revealing who she was or that she knew who he is. "When the masks come off we have to go back to our lives. We have friends, obligations, goals. This has been wonderful, incredible even, but I'm not Joan of Arc and you are not Judas." Judas tipped his head back and laughed, laughed! He laughed until his eyes watered.

"I am Judas or close enough and you are Joan of Arc. Whether our friends, families, peers see it or not our costumes are the best because they aren't costumes at all! They're an expression of a part of our selves kept hidden in the day to day shuffle but it's there. Part of you is as brave and loyal as Joan of Arc once was, and if you enjoyed tonight as much as you've said you have that part will fight to make sure this _does_ happen again." To Hermione's surprise he pulled her into a hug. He didn't kiss her lips or stroke her or touch her romantically, just hugged her like she was the last thing in the universe he could ever part with.

She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "I want to believe that. I just can't." Hermione reached up to her hair and plucked the red rose he had given her from the brown locks and held it out to him, whispering a preservation spell. "After tonight you won't want to see me again, so please, promise me now that you'll keep this and remember." Judas looked down at her through unreadable grey eyes and took the flower and tucked it into the pocket of his vest. "I promise."

Above in the castle Hermione heard the faint voices of her fellow students as they counted down the last seconds before midnight. "10…9…8…7…" Judas crushed her body to his before she could attempt to run away. "6…5…4…3…" They met in the middle as both leaned in the last distance separating them for a desperate kiss. "2…1!"

**September 20****th**

Hermione kissed him for all she was worth, eyes shut tight as she felt her mask dissipate like smoke into the air. She was desperate to make the moment last as long as it could and resigned that it would have to end. He pulled away then and she forced herself to open her eyes. His hair was back to its normal blond, the horns were gone and without the mask she couldn't deny who he was anymore. Malfoy looked back at her with those perfect grey eyes as if he was waiting for something. Hermione was waiting too. Waiting for him to hit her, rage that he wouldn't have kissed her if he'd known, but it didn't happen. He was still there with his arms around her and her hands on his chest when it dawned on her. "You knew who I was." Malfoy nodded. "And you knew who I was."

Hermione's jaw hung open in shock. "But, you hate me. You hate everything I am!" He smirked "I could say the same." Hermione was struck absolutely dumb with shock and confusion. "Hermione," he even called her by her first name! It was strange but it sounded so nice when he said it; like it was a delicacy he wanted to savor. "I want to do this again with you." Malfoy placed a small heavy bag in her hand and kissed her cheek. "Think about it." And then he was gone as if he'd never really been there at all. She opened the bag and smiled, noting the biblical reference to his character. Thirty silver sickles were nestled in her palm.

* * *

><p>When Hermione went up to the Head common room she saw no sign of Head Boy Malfoy other than his school work piled in his usual corner. Hermione felt a little disappointed and her thoughts were filled with him and the events of the evening as she undressed, preparing for bed. Never had anything in her life been as exciting, wonderful, and confusing as this night. It made her head ache trying to understand what had happened and what might happen next. The brunette sighed and used her wand to turn out the lights.<p>

In bed that night Hermione dreamed that she was in an abandoned Catholic church with Harry and Ron looking at the stained glass windows that surrounded the sanctuary. She became enamored with a particular window depicting a large black dragon with silver eyes that seemed to look into her soul. As she stared at the great glass beast with increasing awe Harry and Ron kept tugging at her and trying to get her to look at the stained glass window above the alter depicting in gory detail the crucifixion of Christ. No matter how they pleaded with her or how many times they dragged her away Hermione kept going back to the window with the dragon. However, the pulling and dragging persisted, much to her annoyance.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Hermione woke to someone tugging on her arm. "You said you'd come to breakfast with me." Ginny complained as Hermione reluctantly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Ginny." Ginny looked at her slyly, "Dreaming of your mystery man? I saw you leave with him." Hermione stood and went to her wardrobe, a small smile flickering across her lips. "In a sense." Ginny grinned like a kid at Christmas. "And? Did you find out who he is?" Hermione hugged her clothes to her chest and decided to avoid telling Ginny exactly who he was just yet. "Not really, I don't know him well."

Ginny pouted. "Did you at least get a name?" Hermione shook her head and hid her smile behind a curtain of hair. "Only Judas."

**September 21****st**

Hermione slouched over her desk with a sigh. She was cranky and unfocused and unable to do her Arithmancy paper and the worst part was that she knew _why_. She hadn't seen Malfoy since the masquerade and it was bugging the hell out of her. How was she supposed to tell him she'd like to see him again if he wasn't there to tell? Hermione would not be reduced to sending him a _note_. For starters it was completely impersonal which was not indicative of what she wanted at all not to mention the chance it could fall into the wrong hands. She let out a sigh of frustration and sat up, rolling the tension from her stiff shoulders. Without being conscious of it, her hand was inside her pocket, fingers running through the bag of sickles absently. Hermione had kept them on her person at all times since the ball and often touched them when she was thinking or concerned. The reminder of the evening calmed her without her even realizing it.

Shaking her head gently as if to clear it (which only served to free more reckless curls from what was once a neat bun) Hermione returned her attention to her Arithmancy. The paper was already a roll of parchment longer than it needed to be, but Hermione was still having difficulties with a conclusion. Hermione bit the end of her quill and experienced the unexpected taste of sugar. She sighed; she'd probably grabbed one of Neville's sugar quills in class by mistake. Hermione reached into her school bag for another quill and found a small box of sugar quills with a small note attached. _Sweets for the sweet._ She cast a quick spell on the box out of habit to check for poison or curses and found none. Curious, she never received sweets. Flipping over the small note Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. _Judas_

A warm tingling sensation at her hip made Hermione jump up and knock over her chair. It felt a bit like the Galleons she'd used for the D.A….she put her hand in the pocket of her robe and removed the bag of coins from Draco. That boy was smarter than she'd give him credit for.

* * *

><p>She met him that night after diner by the lake where they'd left each other the night of the ball. Malfoy seemed excited and a bit nervous when he saw her. "I wasn't sure you'd come or that you'd even get the message." Hermione smiled and pulled a silver sickle out of the pocket of her muggle jeans. "It took me a little while to find the right coin, but I got it." They stood looking at each other from a respectable distance feeling a little unsure. "Thank you for the quills." "I'm glad you like them." "How'd you get them to me?" "Charms class, I levitated them into your bag while you and Potter where chatting." Hermione blushed a little and looked out over the lake. "I should have noticed. I started sucking on the first one before I'd even checked them for hexes." Realizing what this must sound like to him she turned around quickly. "I didn't see the note at first. I didn't know they were from you when I checked."<p>

* * *

><p>Draco let out the breath he'd been holding and allowed his shoulders to relax. <em>At least she doesn't think I'd poison her<em> he thought, _but better to reassure her anyway_. "I don't deal with my problems like that anymore. If I have a problem with someone I will fight them face to face in a fair duel." Gran-Hermione looked at him and nodded. "I believe you."

They both became quiet for a moment, just standing together but so far apart by the edge of the lake. After the longest moment in Draco's life Hermione sighed and broke the silence. "This was easier when we had masks to hide behind." She looked up at him expectantly then, "I don't know where to go from here and it's driving me mad. I always know what to do or I find a book to help me but I can't look this up in _Hogwarts: A History _or ask a professor for help. I just… I don't even know what you want." Draco was touched. Even as rocky as they were she was willing to confide in him. Swallowing his pride Draco stepped forward and took her hand. "I want to get to know you, I want to make amends, and I want you. It won't be easy, we have a long painful history and I don't want to forget that, but I want to move past it if you'll give me the chance."

Draco felt her small, warm hand squeeze his larger one. "I'd like that…Draco." He smiled so broadly it might have torn his face but he didn't care. Hermione had called him by his name. "But," Draco's smile dimmed a bit as big brown doe eyes looked intently into blue grey, "you'll always be Judas to me." Draco pulled Hermione into a hug she returned happily. "And you will always be my Joan."


End file.
